


Here We Are...

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Based on a True Story, Break Up, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, If you only read one work by me, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up, but still, deadass, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with the man you’re having an affair with?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Here We Are...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it’s good and hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and the guy I based this off of? I hope you like it

What’s wrong Tony? You’ve been acting off since yesterday so don’t you dare say ‘nothing’.”

I didn’t really know what to say, so for a while, I kinda just stood there, on the verge of bursting out into tears.

You’re probably wondering how this situation came to be. Let’s fill in the gaps.

A week earlier

I was at my friend’s wedding reception, and I got a text from my friend with benefit I’d met on… _Grindr._

Yeah, you can kind of tell where this story’s going, can’t you?

Anyways, it was from this guy I’d been seeing for about a year now. He texted me saying “Hey, I’m going on a second date with a guy tonight. But hey I just wanna let you know, nothing's gonna come between us”.

I replied “Yeah okay sure. Hell, tell me everything if you want!”

But he didn’t text me at all that night.

But the next morning, he texted me saying “Hey, the date just ended. I think it went well!”

And I was _crushed._

So I texted him back, asking “What does this mean for us, Steve?”

“Well, we can still keep seeing each other, it’s not like I’m planning on being exclusive with him. That is, if you’re comfortable with that.”

I didn’t text him back. I was just heartbroken at the prospect of losing him _this affair’s gone too far hasn’t it?_

That Thursday

So, my girlfriend went on a work trip (yay!) And I went over to his place. We cried. We talked. We fucked. We realized we had feelings for each other. Deep ones.

That Friday

Then the Friday of next evening, she and I both came home. I had decided in the morning that I was gonna come clean over the weekend because I couldn’t stay with her anymore. Not after this affair had gone on for a full year and I fell out of love with her. 

But the next day, our friend was having a going away party, so I didn’t think it was in anyone’s best interest to tell her the truth. But it was a struggle to keep myself together. 

I had a few drinks that evening and texted him “hey, I’m gonna come clean to Pepper about absolutely everything this weekend. I hope you’re down to take me on a real, right proper date after that.”

Today

On the drive home from the party, I told myself that I’d tell her I’m breaking up with her _without_ bringing up the affair because it’d just give her unnecessary trust issues. But as soon as we got in the house, she said “what’s wrong Tony? You’ve been acting off since yesterday so don’t you dare say ‘nothing’.”

And once she asked “what is it?” After me not being able to tell her anything, I cracked.

“I’ve been having an affair with a man. Also I’ve been hooking up with random men for a couple years before that,” I said, not being able to look her in the eyes while saying it.

I’d been playing this scenario out in my head for days. In it, I usually did it only having to say it once, she lashed out heavily, maybe threw a vase or a plate or a lamp at me depending on the room, cried hysterically, and got mad. Like, Hulk mad.

But what happened was worse: Nothing.

She did nothing.

She collapsed onto the sofa with a combination of hurt, confusion, and betrayal on her face.

“No,” she said with a chuckle, smiling “no. You said you loved me. You kept saying you loved me. You said you wanted to build a future together. You said your favorite song from _Hamilton_ was ‘Burn’ because it so masterfully showed the evil of committing and pain of going through adultery. You said you were mine.”

At this point, I really didn’t know what to say “I…” _come on Tony, soften the blow somehow._ “I…” But I couldn’t. I couldn’t think of a way to soften the blow. All I could do was watch as the smile faded from the face and the reality of the situation finally hit her: That I’d betrayed her.

She got up and walked to our bedroom, and I heard the scenario play out: Hysterical crying, the kind of scream a mother gives when she sees her dead child, a loud “fuck”, and glass shattering (probably the frame with the picture of us on the nightstand based on the small sound).

After a long while, I finally went to our room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, crying into her pillow. I opened my mouth to say something, but she spoke first.

“Please don’t leave me.”

“What?”

“Please, I’m begging you Tony, _don’t,_ leave me! Just tell me what I did wrong. We can, we can fix this! Just tell me what I did wrong and I can work on it right away!”

“Pepper…”

“Is it the work trips?” She asked “I know I’ve had a lot of them as of late but you know what? I can quit my job. I can quit my job and can end up finding a new one.”

“Pepper please…”

“Or is it the sex? I know sex hasn’t been the most exciting of things recently but please, just tell me what I can do to make it better.”

“Pepper…”

“Please don’t leave me Tony. I love you. It’s not fair if you leave me without telling me if there’s anything I can do.”

“Pepper…”

“Or maybe we can have an open relationship,” she suggested “if you need to step out of the house every once in a while, you can. Just please, don’t leave me.”

“Pepper,” I said “an open relationship isn’t gonna work.”

“Why?” She asked, still crying. I didn’t think humans even had this many tears.

“Because I’m in love with this man.”

“Then what about me?”

And there it was: the absolute last question I wanted to have to answer. I really didn’t know how I could just tell her “I’m not in love with you anymore. I’m sorry.” So, I did the only thing I could think of: I looked down at the floor.

“Six years Tony,” she said, the tears finally subsiding, “ _six years!_ Six years of going through boring ass sex with you and still never seeking better sex from someone else! Six years of living with you, of spending my life with you, of fucking loving you! Six years!”

“I’m sorry,” I said, looking down at the ground. 

“Sorry doesn’t give me back the last six years of my life,” she replied “sorry doesn’t fix anything Tony!”

For the third time that night, I was completely speechless, so when she said “just go, Tony,” I went to the living room and tried to go to sleep on the sofa. 

It took me a while to go to sleep that night because apparently, if your girlfriend is crying loudly in another room, it’s more than a little difficult to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a slut for kudos and comments guys


End file.
